Miracle In December
by KaiHun world
Summary: Kecewakah kamu saat pasanganmu tak pernah ada waktu untukmu? Ya, dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya mencintai mantan kekasihnya. Tapi bisakah aku dicintai?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Miracle in December

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kris, Luhan (cameo)

Genre : Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated : T

Author : KaiHun world

_**:: Coba sambil dengerin lagunya EXO (The first Snow, Don't Go, Miracle in December) hehe hanya rekomedasi :D**_

_**:: Cerita ini sebenernya nyata dikehidupan saya. Ada yang tau RP World? Kejadian ini saya alami di dunia RP. Ya, tentu saja YAOI. Saya hanya ingin mencurahkan semuanya disini. Terutama kekecewaan saya pada RP Kris dan Luhan. Semoga mereka membaca ini.**_

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Pagi yang cukup cerah. Semua orang berlalu lalang menjalani aktifitasnya masing-masing. Burung-burung kecil berkicauan seolah bahagia dengan cuaca yang cukup bagus hari ini. Tapi semua itu tak dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri mematung di depan pagar rumahnya. Tatapannya kosong seolah telah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tentu saja sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan. Air matanya menetes dari ekor mata sipitnya. Namun ia tak bergeming. Tangan kanannya meremas dada kirinya kuat. Giginya bergemeretak pertanda ia sedang menahan amarah.

"Wae?" lirihnya hampir tak terdengar, "Apa salahku?"

Ia tak menyadari seorang pemuda lain sedang keheranan melihatnya menangis. Karena jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh, si pemuda itu pun menghampirinya.

"Annyeong, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda yang tak dikenal itu dengan hati-hati. Mendengar ada yang menyapanya, ia langsung menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi membasahi pipinya. Lalu menoleh kearah pemuda yang kini berdiri disampingnya. "Ah? Ya?"

"A-aku tadi melihatmu hanya berdiri saja, sepertinya kau melamun. Apa ada masalah?"

"Ah tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Sejenak ia melihat sosok namja yang sepertinya baru ia lihat itu dengan seksama, "Apa aku baru pertama kali melihatmu?"

Yang ditanya pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Kau benar, aku baru saja pindah kesini. Oya, namaku Kim Jong In."

"Ah, aku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu hyung." Sehun tersenyum sambil membungkuk hormat pada pemuda yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya.

"Kau tinggal di daerah sini, Sehun-ah?"

"Ini rumahku." Sehun terkekeh saat mebalikan tubuhnya dan menunjuk rumah didepannya.

"Ah pantas saja kau dari tadi berdiri disini. Jadi kita tetangga dekat, ya? Kau mau main ke rumahku? Aku baru selesai membereskan rumah."

"Bolehkah?" pemuda bernama Jongin itu hanya mengangguk lalu membawa Sehun ke rumah barunya.

.

.

"Hyung, apa kau dirumah?" Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah Jongin sambil terus memanggil nama sang pemilik rumah. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk masuk karena cuaca diluar cukup panas. Dan saat pintu terbuka Sehun langsung segera masuk dan duduk bersandar di sofa berwarna abu-abu yang tidak terlalu besar. Jongin yang keheranan melihat Sehun, langsung ikut duduk disamping tetangga manisnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah sehun yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Diluar sangat panas hyung, kau lama sekali membuka pintunya." Gerutu pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang ke rumahmu saja?"

"Aku malas."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku ingin minum bubble tea." Jawabnya sedikit merengek di akhir kalimat. Walaupun baru kenal beberapa hari, mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Menurut Sehun, Jongin itu namja yang baik dan perhatian. Ia bisa saja bermanja-manjaan pada Jongin mengingat pemuda itu lebih tua darinya.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku akan membawa sesuatu untukmu, jangan mengintip atau aku akan membunuhmu." Ancamnya sambil menutupi wajah Sehun dengan topi yang tadi dipakainya. Mendengar itu Sehun hanya berdecak kesal.

Sekitar beberapa menit Sehun menunggu dengan posisi bersandar pada sofa dengan wajah yang tertutupi topi Jongin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dibawa Jongin. Ia hanya berharapa kalau itu adalah bubble tea. Karena tenggorokannya sangat kering saat ini.

Sehun tersentak kaget saat sesuatu yang dingin dan basah mengenai pipinya. Ia terduduk dan melihat apa yang baru saja membuatnya terkejut. Dan senyuman lebar pun menghiasi wajahnya. Benar, ia begitu senang saat satu cup bubble tea tengah berada didepan wajahnya. Dengan tidak sabaran, Sehun pun langsung merebut minuman kesukaannya itu. Tapi sayangnya Jongin menahannya dan berdiri menjauh dari Sehun.

"Ya! Apa-apan hyung? Kembalikan bubble tea ku!" kesal sehun melihat kelakuan Jongin.

"Ambil saja kalau kau mau." Tantang Jongin sambil terkekeh. Sehun pun berjalan mendekati Jongin dan berusaha merebut minuman menyenangkan itu.

"Hyuung, kembalikan. Aku hauus!" rengek Sehun layaknya anak kecil yang sedang dipermainkan lawan mainnya. Melihat itu, Jongin tertawa.

"Hey kau ini sudah besar Sehun. Jangan seperti anak kecil, cepat ambil." Remehnya.

Sehun yang kesal diremehkan seperti itu langsung merebut bubble tea nya dan minuman cup itu pun berhasil ia rebut. Sejenak itu tertawa senang lalu meminumnya seperti orang kehausan.

"Ya! Pelan-pelan minumnya!" ujar Jongin sembari duduk disamping Sehun. Yang diperingatkan hanya mengangguk tak peduli. Sedetik ia menghentikan minumnya dan menawari pemuda disampingnya, "Kau mau hyung?"

"Tentu, ini juga punyaku." Jawabnya lalu meminum bubble tea yang tinggal setengahnya. Setelah itu Sehun pun meminum kembali bubble tea nya dan menghabiskannya.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil Sehun-ah." Ucap Jongin. Baru saja ia mengelap sudut bibir Sehun yang basah karena minumannya. Sehun yang mendapati perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja terkejut dan pipinya merona malu sekarang. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Jam dinding dirumah Jongin sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Dan Sehun, si namja manis itu masih saja betah dirumahnya. Ia masih setia duduk di sofa abu-abu Jongin sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum dengan benda 'tak hidup' itu.

Karena heran melihat kelakuan Sehun, Jongin pun duduk disampingnya.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak bosan dari tadi hanya duduk saja?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun singkat sambil terus memainkan ponselnya membuat Jongin penasaran dengan apa yg dilakukannya.

"Ku sedang apa Sehun?"

"Hanya sedang chat."

"Chat? Dengan siapa?" jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya bermaksud untuk mengintip ponsel Sehun. Sehun yg mengetahui hal itu langsung menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Ya! Jangan mengintip!"

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh tahu?"

"Tidak. Ini rahasia." Jawab Sehun asal sambil menyembunyikan ponselnya dibelakan punggungnya.

"Ayolah hunna." Rayu Jongin dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke belakang Sehun mencoba mengambil ponsel itu.

"YA! Apa-apan kau!" Sehun yang menyadari posisinya kini seperti dipeluk itu berontak. Tapi si namja berkulit tan –Jongin- itu masih saja berusaha mengambil ponsel Sehun.

"Memangnya kau chat dengan siapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh lihat? Kau sudah punya pacar ya?" goda Jongin dan yang digoda langsung marah-marah tidak karuan. Melihat Sehun yang berlebihan, akhirnya Jongin pun berhenti menggoda Sehun.

"Haha aku hanya bercanda Sehun. Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik melihatnya." Ujar Jongin diselingi tawanya yang begitu menyebalkan bagi Sehun.

"Huh aku membencimu hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Jongin.

"Ya jangan membenciku hunna. Aku minta maaf. " panik Jongin. Terlihat sedang memohon.

"Aku membencimu." Ucap Sehun asal. Tentu saja ia tak membenci hyung nya yang satu ini hanya gara-gara insiden tadi.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi."

"Haha iya aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tenang saja." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya mengacak rambut coklat Sehun.

"Kau tidak mandi, Sehun?" tanya Jongin setelah beberapa menit mereka berkutat dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Aku malas. Kau saja yang mandi. Bau!" ejek Sehun sambil menutup hidungnya. Dan seketika sebuah gigitan dibahunya menyerangnya. Ya, tentu saja pelakunya itu Kim Jongin.

"AKH! YA! Sakit tau!" Sehun hanya meringis setelah ditinggalkan tersangka ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Jongin sambil melihat jam dindingnya yang telah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Sehun masih dirumahnya.

"Tidak. Malam ini aku boleh menginap disini, kan?" Sehun menatap Jongin seolah memohon.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus membawa bantal dan selimutmu."

"Kenapa? Aku kan bisa memakai bantal dan selimutmu hyung." Protes Sehun.

"Haha aku hanya bercanda. Ya kau boleh memakai punyaku." Tawanya sambil duduk didepan Sehun yang memasang wajah –dasar menyebalkan!- nya itu. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?"

Sehun sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, ya sedikit ambigu memang.

"Bagaimana kalau menonton film?" tawar Sehun.

"Ide yang bagus. Kita akan menonton film horror malam ini." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku suka film horror." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum mengembang dan sedikit terlihat semangat. Ia mengikuti Jongin berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Jongin pun membuka beberapa cemilan di kasurnya lalu menyalakan tv juga dvdnya. Dan film pun dimulai. Sehun dan Jongin kini duduk bersebelahan di atas kasur. Sesekali mereka mencomot beberapa cemilan dan memakannya.

Sejenak Sehun terdiam. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu yang membuatnya benar-benar terluka itu kembali teringat. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut itu. Terdengar isakan kecil membuat Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa?" Jongin panik lalu dengan cepat menekan tombol pause pada remot dvdnya. Ia kembali melihat ke arah namja yg tengah terisak sekarang.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah?" tangan Jongin terulur membelai halus surai coklat Sehun.

"Aku benci mereka hyung…" Lirih Sehun.

To be continue…

Lanjut? Review please ^^


	2. Miracle In December PART 2

Miracle in December PART 2

Cast : Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate : T

Author : KaiHun world

**DON'T COPASTE!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

"Aku benci mereka hyung…" lirih Sehun masih terisak.

"Mereka? Siapa?" Jongin makin bingung. Sehun pun mendongak, menatap Jongin dengan mata merahnya. Pipinya basah karena air mata yang terus saja mengalir. Melihat itu, Jongin pun segera memeluk 'adik manis'nya itu, mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku, hyung?" Sehun mulai sesenggukan. Tangan kanan Jongin pun tak henti-hentinya mengelus punggung Sehun.

"Sstt… tenanglah Sehun. Kau bisa menceritakannya pelan-pelan." Tangis Sehun mulai mereda. Ia kembali duduk sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah.

Sehun menghela nafas, ia akan menceritakan sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal hatinya. Terlalu sakit untuk dipendam sendiri.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku berpacaran dengan kakak kelasku saat di SMA. Sebelum kami berpacaran, dia selalu ada waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi setelah berpacaran, dia berbeda. Dia selalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Aku mencoba mengerti keadaannya. Aku selalu menunggunya dari pagi hingga malam saat dia pulang. Aku tidak tahu apa kuliah menghabiskan waktu seharian seperti itu…" Sehun kembali menghela nafas. Setetes air mata mengalir dari ekor mata sipitnya.

"Sampai suatu hari mantan kekasihnya datang. Aku bertanya apa dia masih menyukainya, karena kulihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sorot matanya saat melihat mantan kekasihnya…"

"Tapi dia tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberi alasan lain yang membuat aku percaya begitu saja… sampai akhirnya aku merasa lelah. Aku memutuskan hubungan kami. Aku harap dia tidak mau, tapi… dia malah menerimanya begitu saja." Sehun tersenyum kecut di akhir kalimatnya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku pertama kalinya bertemu denganmu, kau bertanya padaku apa aku baik-baik saja?" Sehun menatap Jongin, matanya berkaca-kaca bersiap mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air matanya lagi.

"Saat itu aku tidak sengaja melihatnya bersama mantan kekasihnya. Mereka bergandengan tangan. Sangat cocok menurutku." Lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum kecut. "Mereka kembali menjalin hubungan…" air mata itu pun berjatuhan. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Jongin kembali memeluk Sehun, kini begitu erat.

"Secepat itukah ia melupakanku, hyung? Padahal aku saja masih selalu memikirkannya. Apa dia memang tidak mencintaiku?" Tangis Sehun pun meluap di bahu Jongin.

"Ssstt… sudahlah Sehun-ah. Aku mengerti. Mungkin dengan kau melihatnya kemarin bersama mantan kekasihnya, kau jadi tahu bagaimana dia sebenarnya. Tuhan selalu punya rencana untuk makhluknya. Lupakan mereka, lupakan dia yang menyakitimu. Aku disini akan melindungimu, jangan menangis lagi." Sehun melepas pelukan Jongin, ia mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian Jongin menghapus air mata Sehun dengan bibirnya. Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Kenapa dia melakukan itu?

"Jangan menangis lagi. Kau seperti anak kecil, Sehun-ah." Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Maaf hyung, aku selalu seperti ini jika mengingat mereka." Sehun mengusap matanya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Tidak apa."

"Ah bagaimana filmnya? Aku hampir lupa."

"Kita lanjutkan." Ucap Jongin sambil menekan tombol 'resume' pada remote dvdnya dan mereka pun kembali menonton film.

Mereka terlihat serius sesekali mencomot cemilan yang sudah hampir habis itu. Meskipun film horror, tapi tak terlihat ekspresi takut sedikitpun dari wajah keduanya. Jongin yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun membuat si namja berkulit putih itu tersenyum. Sekarang siapa yang seperti anak kecil? Batin Sehun.

Greb!

Sehun terkejut saat sebuah tangan kini menahan tangan kanannya yang tengah mengambil cemilan. Ia menatap Jongin heran. Jongin mengambil cemilan itu lalu menyuapinya pada Sehun. Dengan susah payah Sehun menelan makanan ringan itu. Jantungnya kembali berdegup seperti saat Jongin menghapus air matanya dengan bibirnya tadi. Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah?" Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh itu.

"A- aku tidak apa-apa. Err... mana hantunya? Kenapa dari tadi tidak muncul juga?" Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil kembali menatap layar televisi.

"Memangnya kau tidak takut? Padahal hantunya seram." Usil Jongin.

"Aku tidak takut. Malah aku takut melihatmu, kau lebih menakutkan dari hantu." Sehun tertawa sambil menatap Jongin yang hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Aku senang melihatmu tertawa." Ucapnya dan membuat Sehun menghentikan –acara menertawai Jongin- itu. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

.

.

"Cepatlah tidur." Ujar Jongin yang kini menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun yang bersiap untuk tidur.

"Aku takut hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Jongin. Sang pemilik kamar pun menoleh, menatap Sehun disampingnya.

"Takut?"

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, ikut menoleh dan kini mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku selalu takut untuk tidur. Karena saat aku bangun, segalanya berubah. Tidak ada senyum, tidak ada tawa. Aku tidak mau seperti itu lagi. Aku harap kau selalu disini. Menjadi kakakku, menjadi temanku. Aku tidak mau sedih lagi, itu menyakitkan." Lagi, ekor mata sipitnya meneteskan air mata.

"Kenapa kau selalu bercerita tentang masa lalu? Lupakan tentang masa lalu dan beranikan diri untuk melangkah hari demi hari bersamaku." Ujar Jongin sambil mengelus lembut surai coklat Sehun.

"Maaf hyung, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu."

"Selama kau melangkah denganku, yakinlah aku akan mencoba melindungimu selama aku bisa. Kau harus mempercayaiku dan jangan khawatir."

"Aku percaya padamu, hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Hatinya sedikit lebih tenang setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin.

.

.

"Sudah ngantuk, Sehun-ah?"

"Belum."

"Kau harus istirahat Sehun."

"Kau mau tidur sekarang? Let's close eyes together."

"Baiklah." Jongin menyelimuti Sehun dengan selimutnya, "Sleep well Hunna."

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, hyung. Good nite."

"Anytime Sehun-ah." Dan Jongin pun mematikan lampu kamarnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup rambut Sehun.

Tbc.

Lanjut? Review please ^^


	3. Miracle In December PART 3

Miracle In December Part 3

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kris, Luhan (cameo)

Genre : Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated : T

Author : KaiHun world

:: Coba sambil dengerin lagunya EXO (The first Snow, Don't Go, Miracle in December) hehe hanya rekomedasi :D

**DON'T COPASTE!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Siang itu Sehun masih berdiri didepan rumah Jongin. Ia sedang menunggu sang pemilik rumah pulang. Ya, tadi pagi seperti biasa Jongin pergi bekerja. Sehun tidak terlalu tahu apa pekerjaan Jongin. Yang dia tahu Jongin suka mengaransemen music. Mungkin itu pekerjaannya. Tapi Sehun tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Dia senang-senang saja jika Jongin pulang tepat waktu dan bisa menemaninya lagi.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya ketika melihat sosok yang ditunggu sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Ia menyambut sosok itu dengan senyum mengembang. Yang disambut pun membalas senyum lalu berjalan memasuki rumah dan tentu saja diikuti si namja berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Apa kau menghabiskan pagimu dengan hal positif hari ini, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Jongin sembari duduk disamping Sehun dan menyesap secangkir kopi ditangannya.

"Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan tidur." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

Jongin terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Sehun, "Apa tidurmu nyenyak, tukang tidur?"

"Ya, meskipun membuatku sedikit pusing."

"Kau terlalu banyak tidur, hunna. Kau sudah makan siang?"

Sehun mengganguk, "Sudah. Kau sendiri hyung?"

"Belum, nanti saja. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jongin menatap Sehun disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya duduk bersamamu." Jawabnya sedikit terkekeh.

"Tanpa melakukan hal lain? How classic." Jongin ikut terkekeh.

"Tidak ada. Sangat bosan disini." Sehun menunduk lesu. Jongin pun menarik kepala Sehun dan meletakkannya diatas pahanya.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuang rasa bosanmu, hunna." Ujarnya sambil memainkan surai lembut Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berlebihan.

"Lakukan sesuatu untukku, hyung. Kau selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa."

"Haruskah aku menggelitik tubuhmu? Memangnya aku 'mesin tertawa' untukmu?" Protes Jongin.

"YA! Jangan lakukan itu!" mendengar kata menggelitik, Sehun langsung duduk menjauh dari Jongin. "Kau selalu bisa membuatku tertawa, hyung."

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jongin menatap Sehun datar.

"How about bubble tea? Kau sudah berjanji, hyung." Jawabnya sambil menyeringai. Jongin pun beranjak dan mengambil kantong plastic yang tadi ia bawa saat pulang lalu kembali duduk disamping 'tetangga'nya itu.

"Cokelat atau vanilla?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Sehun.

"Cokelat."

"Ini untukmu." Jongin memberikan satu cup bubble tea rasa cokelat pada Sehun. Dan yang diberi hanya tersenyum gembira seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi kado ulang tahun.

"Cheers hunna." Ucap Jongin lalu mereka pun ber-'cheers' ria sambil tersenyum.

"Drink it well, hunna." Sehun terkejut. Lagi-lagi Jongin menghapus sesuatu dibibirnya menggunakan jari tangannya. Dia selalu berhasil membuat Sehun jantungan.

"Hm?" Tanya Jongin melihat ekspresi Sehun yang masih 'terkejut' itu. Satu cup bubble tea sudah ia habiskan.

"A-a- ah~ terima kasih hyung, I love it!" ucap Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi Jongin hanya diam saja. Dia mengabaikannya. Melihat itu, Sehun kesal dan memanyunkan bibir mungilnya itu.

"Haha, tidak bisakah kau menahan ekspresimu itu? Cutie~" Jongin tertawa sambil menyentuh bibir manyun Sehun membuat namja berkulit putih itu langsung menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"Aku tahu, aku memang cute." Ucapnya sedikit terkekeh.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku ingin mencubit bibirmu hunna. Bolehkah?" Jongin kembali tertawa.

"Jangan lakukan itu!"

"How about kiss you? Can I?" ucap Jongin sambil menatap Sehun yang kini sedang terkejut, lagi.

"A-apa? Kiss?"

"Ya, karena kau tidak membolehkanku untuk mencubitmu."

"Karena aku adikmu, tentu saja kau boleh." Sehun sedikit tertawa, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Tidak sebagai adik maksudku." Ucapnya datar membuat Sehun makin bingung harus menjawab apa. Tentu saja ia ingin dicium apalagi oleh Jongin. Namja yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"A-ah.. tentu saja hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, ia berbisik di depan bibir Sehun, "Aku bercanda." Dan tawa renyah pun terdengar oleh Sehun.

"It's not funny!" Kesal Sehun. Ia beranjak dan bermaksud untuk pergi keluar. Tapi Jongin menarik tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang. Membuat namja yang sedang kesal itu hanya bisa diam.

"Jangan pergi, hunna. Apa aku keterlaluan?" Tanya Jongin sedikit panik.

"Kau selalu mempermainkanku, hyung."

"Mempermainkanmu? Aku tidak… ah huna, apa kau marah?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan menjauhi namja itu. "Tentu saja aku marah."

"Jangan marah Sehun-ah. Maafkan aku, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau marah padaku. Apa karena aku tidak menciummu? Atau apa?" Jongin menatap Sehun bingung. Mendengar itu Sehun hanya menghela nafas. Ia tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Sungguh memalukan.

"Maaf, aku hanya… aku hanya tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. Maaf." Ujar Sehun sambil kembali duduk disofa.

"Tak usah minta maaf. Jawab pertanyaanku tadi." Jongin mengelus lembut surai Sehun berusaha membuat Sehun tenang.

"Nothing. I'm okay, hyung."

"Seriously?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ah, aku lapar hyung. Buatkan makanan untukku." Pintanya sambil mengelus perutnya yang tentu saja tidak benar-benar merasa lapar. Ia hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak, hunna. How about delivery?"

"Ah, good idea." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum senang.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya, bersiap memesan. "Pizza or ramen? Atau apapun yang kau suka, beritahu aku."

"Hmm… ramen and chicken! Ah, jangan lupa dengan bubble tea." Sehun terkekeh.

"Tapi kau sudah minum bubble tea bersamaku tadi." Sekilas Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun gemas lalu menelpon seseorang dan memesan pesanan mereka. Sehun yang dicubit hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

"Just wait our dinner, hunna." Jongin tersenyum lalu mengecup puncak kepala Sehun.

"Gomawo hyung." Ucapnya dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajah putih pucatnya yang kini sedikit memerah karena perlakuan Jongin tadi.

"Sehun-ah, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu-" Tiba-tiba saja bel pintu rumah Jongin berbunyi. Mungkin makanan yang ia pesan sudah datang. Cepat sekali.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Makanan kita sudah datang." Jongin berlari menuju pintu rumahnya lalu kembali dengan beberapa box makanan ditangannya.

"Let's eat this! Food war, haha." Ucapnya sambil tertawa. Entah apa yang lucu. Ia pun duduk didepan Sehun dan memberikan makanan yang dipesan Sehun.

"Yeay! Aku sangat lapar. Hmm… sepertinya ini lezat." Sehun memakan ramennya dengan lahap membuat Jongin terkekeh melihatnya.

"Pelan-pelan." Ucap Jongin mengingatkan. Sehun hanya mengangguk tak peduli.

"Ah, hyung, bukankah tadi kau mau memberitahuku sesuatu? Apa itu?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengunyah chicken ditangannya.

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

Tbc.

**Lanjut? Review please^^**

panda : bukan sekai, tapi kaihun wkwk

1413 : oke bebeb. jongin is the best/?


End file.
